


Particular Day

by highwayKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Father's Day, Gen, Kinda fluff, just a sweet little thing, might have some spelling errors, really old fic i neglected uploading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you can imagine Soos wasn’t exactly fond of today. Today wasn’t any particularly day but one that everyone got to celebrate, except him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Particular Day

**Author's Note:**

> A late father’s day thing I did not so long ago. Also posted on my tumblr page: http://highway-king.tumblr.com/  
> Inspired by a tumblr post.

As you can imagine Soos wasn’t exactly fond of today. Today wasn’t any particularly day but one that everyone got to celebrate, except him.  

It was father’s day and Soos did everything to forget that the day even existed as he was busying himself with cleaning up the shack. He felt like it was his birthday all over again only slightly if not infinitely worst. All day he had to watch kids spending time with their dads. They even came up to the Mystery Shack to have a good time and of course Mr. Pines didn’t miss a chance to charge them for every penny they got.

He didn’t feel any resentment for them for having fun, although he slightly wished if they wouldn’t come here. Soos understood that he was feeling jealousy over them and he felt guilt for it. He was also reminded of his own dad who was on who knows what part of the USA, and on this day he didn’t even thought of sending him a post card like on his birthday. But, then again, Soos never heard of his dad outside of that one post card sent to him on that day of the year.

Soos didn’t wish for many things, he thought that his life was pretty sweet. However, he longed to see or just to hear a word from his father.

He knew it was never going to be so he tried to just forget it all together as he kept on sweeping the floor with stubborn determination. Then he would find something else to do. Today he had already fixed up two attractions accidentally damaged by some tourists, looked around for leaking pipes and fixing whatever he found with a duct tape, then when he had nothing to do he grabbed the broom and made a round in the gift shop. That wouldn’t be to suspicious if you didn’t know that he had already done that like seven times that day.

What Soos didn’t know, however, was that Stan had an eye on the kid ever since he had seen him walking across the shop with a broom for the third time.

It was obvious that something was bothering him and by the process of elimination Stan could guess what that certain thing was.

In this rate the kid was going to work himself to the ground. While Stan had little regards towards his employees, he secretly might have grown to like the boy, somewhat at least. Also, he decided that it didn’t look to good on his resume if he let a kid work into near exhaustion so he decided to act.

Stan waited until there was no one in the shop. He stretched, and then groaned. “Man, what a busy day. That sure ain’t good for my back,” he made a show of rubbing his lower back. “I say we close today.”

He didn’t even wait to see Soos’s reaction, he went up and turned the sign on the door and they were officially closed for the day. 

Soos was quiet surprised, almost shocked. Mr. Pines never missed the opportunity to make as much money as possible on the shortest notice, especially on a holyday as was evidenced by the fifty dollar signs plastered on almost everything. 

“Mr. Pines, it’s not even noon yet. Why are we closing?” Soos asked with genuine concern, he was afraid that Mr. Pines might not be feeling too well. He was wondering if he should be calling for help.

Stan only shrugged. “I told you I’m tired,” he stopped and appeared to be deep in thought as if he hadn’t figured out what he wants to do next. “Say, you wouldn’t want to watch some old timey movies?” then he seemed to change his mind immediately. “Or you don’t have to, go out and play or whatever kids do these days.”

Soos’s eyes lit up and for the first time on the day a giant smile appeared on his face. “What movies, sir?”

Stan smiled in return. “Dun’no, let’s go see what I have laying around.”

Stan went to the house part of the shack to dig around in some cardboard boxes to find anything watchable with a kid. Soos followed him dutifully like a little puppy; Stan had to tell him to leave that broom behind as he had forgotten to put it down in excitement.

Stan wasn’t aware that had so many VHS tapes. Granted his own collection culminated over the years got mixed with Ford’s own collection of cheesy nerd movies that Stan found lying around in various point of the house, but nobody had to know about that. After digging through a couple of boxes him and Soos have selected a couple of fine specimens – if he had to say so himself – for viewing. Stan wasn’t sure that they would be able to watch their way through thirty movies, but Soos was determined to try it. They even made some popcorn to go with the event and Stan brought out his favorite soda as well.

He sat on the recliner and Soos found his place on the dino skull next to him. 

 

Time flew so fast when you are having fun that they didn’t even noticed how late it had been until they had noticed Abuelita standing in the doorway of the living room looking at them with a knowing smile.

Soos was so happy to see her; he had jumped up and gave her a hug as if he hadn’t seen her for days. Meanwhile he was bubbling away about his day and what movies him and Mr. Pines had been watching. Stan on the other hand tried to avoid looking at the boy’s grandma who appeared to be able to look right through him.

But instead of teasing Stan about it Abuelita decided to be a lady about it, and gently nudge her grandson to get his things because they were heading home.

Stan didn’t see them out. He remained seated in his chair watching whatever was left of the current movie with obviously les gusto then what he had when Abuelita was watching the two quietly.

 

Next day was a rather quiet and usual work day. Soos was giddy all day still effected by the last days events. However, he was faced with another problem. Soos wanted to repay Stan’s kindness from the last day and he had no idea how he should go about it. He wanted to give him an amazing gift that would express his feelings and gratitude, but he also didn’t want to be to on the nose that Stan would reject it.

It wasn’t an easy decision, but the answer came to him in the form of nice white mug in the store with the words ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ written on it in bold black letters. Soos took the money out of his payment to buy it. However, the mug, perfect as it was, still needed some adjustments. With a black marker he crossed out the word ‘Dad’ and wrote with his own clumsy hand writing ‘Boss’.

Next morning it was ready to be gifted to the important person that was Stan Pines.

Proud as anyone could be Soos presented the mug to Stan on the next day he had arrived to work.

Stan took it slowly; he had never seen the man doing anything as gingerly before. He took it and looked at every part of it. Soos had never seen the man so, well, he could say shocked.  

“Uhm, thank you,” he said not finding the words. He placed it beside the cash register for everyone to see and only then smiling a little.

Seeing that Soos happily went off to his work, he was assured that Stan liked his gift. He didn’t even questioned where it had gone the next day when it wasn’t beside the cash register.

 

Years later that same old little white mug still served its purpose in a rather good condition, and had a VIP place on the kitchen counter. It had various coffee stains on its white porcelain surface that were hardly removable anymore.

It looked just like the day it arrived here. One thing however that changed on it irreversibly was the black marker that once read ‘Boss’, but now it was only some smudge under the words ‘Word’s Greatest Dad’.


End file.
